


Promises Promises

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Mine [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Regency, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: All Joshua wanted was this promise to be fulfilled. His world comes crashing down when it doesn't. Now he needs to find some way to fix this.





	1. Hushed Whispers

“So it’s been decided? I’m being chosen?” He shifted, pulling the other man into him. He breathed in that sweet vanilla scent, reveling in the thought that he’d have him as long as he lived. Even after he died he knew that the other man would never take another.

“Yes. They let me choose.” He held onto his hand, their fingers intertwined, bodies closer than should be allowed at this point in their courtship. But no one was here and they were going to be together soon enough anyhow. It was fine, they were promised and the official announcement would be tomorrow for all of the kingdom to know.

“Shit. I have to go now. Things need to be finished before everything.” He kissed him lightly on the forehead, followed by a chaste kiss on the lips as he got up. Sighing he said, “I can’t wait until I can do more than this.”

The other man scoffed. “Like you haven’t taken liberties before.” They had done less chaste things before, pushing the boundaries of what was decorous. Things that could very well brand him as less than pure if people knew. Well if the right people knew. Those who did know now kept their trap shut out of love.  

Laughing he leaned in voice husky, “But you let me my dear Prince.” He played with the other’s hair, rubbing his neck as he stroked down, loving the way the other leaned into his touch. “What does that say about you? The white prince, letting someone who isn’t his promised take liberties with him.”

Said prince leaned back, giving the other man a glare, “You’re going to be my promised soon enough. So it won’t matter.” He turned his head and pouted.

“I’d tease you some more my love, but I really do have to go.” He kissed him on the top of his head. “I’ll see you tomorrow beloved, when I can finally put that ring I made on you.”

“It’s not flashy right?” He asked because he knew the other man if he let him would make it the most ostentatious thing on the planet so everyone would know who the Prince belonged too. The piece _he_ had made for the other man was less flashy fitting his personality well so he wasn’t concerned about his choice.

“Tomorrow. You’ll see it tomorrow. Promise. Now I’ve got to go.” He gave the Prince one more kiss, letting out a small laugh as the Prince chased his lips. “Tomorrow.”

The prince sighed, “Tomorrow.”


	2. D Day

All day the castle had been in a hurry. Things were brought in, put up, cleaned, cooked, all in preparation for the ball where the announcement of the Prince’s promised one was to be held. It was the biggest news that came from the royal family since it was announced that Joshua developed into an Omega.

The day that had been announced, letters came pouring in. All of them asking for the same thing, his hand in marriage. The more politely worded letters mentioned courting. Prince Joshua had seen mountains of requests. Each of one more ridiculous than the last. From those who were either too damn young or too damn old for a young teenager of fourteen. Joshua who had been old enough to take care of his own matters as he trained for this, found each letter distasteful. It disgusted him beyond belief and nearly made him swear off marriage of any sort. But he grew older, more jaded in ways; somehow though Joshua still held a small sliver of hope that he would find his happiness in whoever he deemed fit and he’d be able to marry them.

He just turned twenty the past winter but he still sent all of them away, to be burnt to make his study fires, or rejected. The White Prince had no need for anyone to come to him, nor did he want any of the suitors who sent in their gifts at a chance to be his other ruling half. Joshua needed no one to take over his crown simply because he was an omega. He’d been raised to be King, to be the final decision maker. He needed no one at his side telling him what to do.

Yet he fell in love. Stupidly he thought at first. Stupid to fall in love with one of your childhood friends, who in all honestly was just dropped into some of his lessons unceremoniously. Stupid Jeonghan and dumb Seungcheol. Two people who invaded his life, two people he didn’t want. But while Seungcheol remained in the friend circle, Jeonghan, Jeonghan crept further than friends and somewhere in the leap between teenager and adult Joshua let him in.

Joshua went to the country side for more training on how to rule and run a household the three summers after he showed his status. He ran the country estate with ease, hitting some minor hiccups with people who didn’t trust his authority. He showed them; force his father said shouldn’t always be used but when necessary show them who holds the power, and he did. They weren’t nice people anyhow, and he had several others come up to him thanking him for ridding the estate of them. He came back to the capital tan, thin, and more beautiful than ever. Shedding the baby fat, growing taller, stronger, and that much more experienced.

He greeted his friends the next day. Their jaws dropped. Apparently despite the smell change when he turned fourteen, they still hadn’t seen him as an actual omega. But they had the luck of not hitting puberty yet either, lucky for them Joshua always thought bitterly. But the summer away from them had seen them finding their own statuses. Irritating that the two of them were alphas, but it was something he expected. The way the two of them looked at him though. No. He’d show them that he was still able to hand their asses to them on the training battlefield.

Smashing Seungcheol into the floor first after he made him lose his grip on his weapon, Joshua shouted for Jeonghan to man up and get his ass over here. As they fought he could tell that Jeonghan had watched the battle between him and Seungcheol as he didn’t hold back. But even spending summers away from each other meant nothing it seemed as Joshua could still tell where Jeonghan was still as weak as ever. Striking Jeonghan with the hilt of his sword to surprise him, Joshua began his assault, hitting him fast from all angles until the ferocity and speed of Joshua’s blows tripped him up, landing Jeonghan on his ass with Joshua’s sword at his throat.

Jeonghan whispered to him in one of their illicit meet ups that at that moment when Joshua took off his helmet and asked Jeonghan in what he described as a velvety purr, “Do you yield?”, that he had wanted to say that Joshua didn’t even have to ask and Jeonghan would gladly get on his knees and hand the prince his heart.

“In that moment, you looked like an avenging angel and it gave me butterflies in my stomach darling. You had sweat dripping down your beautiful face, yet the hardened look in your eyes and the smirk on your full lips aroused me to no end. It made my heart beat something bad. Not to mention sent something else throbbing as well.”

Jeonghan didn’t say that though. He had instead nodded; Joshua lowered his weapon. He rose to his knee, and taking Joshua’s blade in his gloved hand kissed it and told him that if the prince preferred he could have Jeonghan’s unwavering loyalty. The sincere look in Jeonghan’s eyes took Joshua by surprise. Jeonghan smiled up at his prince and said, “I am yours.”

And that was that. From that point on the two leaped from friends to lovers; Joshua entranced by the steadfast loyalty and what looked to be love from Jeonghan’s eyes. Jeonghan entranced by the strength and beauty his childhood friend possessed. The only difference in the change was that instead of hands drawing away, they lingered. Touches became more intimate, in places that weren’t for friends. It was easy, so very easy to go from friends to lovers. That the puzzle pieces that they were before slotted that much more easily now and with so much more want. The two were close before and all that was now was that their intimacy took a different form.

They would’ve felt bad for coming together and leaving Seungcheol alone, but he too had someone to preoccupy his thoughts, giving them ample time to run and hide from the world for a few hours at most where nothing was seen and the only things forbidden were how close and far they wanted to go.

Three years of running around and giggling like children who would get caught, sneaking kisses and time together, of courting gifts passed off as things he bought for himself, of convincing parents that perhaps summers together would be nice, please. Three years of heavy beating hearts, kisses slow like honey or quick like a stinging bee, of promising vows and pleas. Three years to lead up to this day.

Today was the day where it could finally be announced and things put into action. The day where he could actually be seen with his beloved without reprimand or fear of being too close. After tonight things wouldn’t have to be hidden anymore. Presents given in secret would finally have their origins told, instead of being passed off as something he bought for himself. Finally, the ring Joshua wanted to wear would adorn his finger and he’d have what he hoped for.

 

* * *

He stood as still as he could as his attendants dressed him. If he had his way he’d dismiss them all save one and dress himself, but as per tradition he was to let others dress him. In the purest of white he’d ever laid his eyes upon. Joshua would scoff at the implication if he wouldn’t offend the makers. Yet another tradition, which they tested the boundaries of plenty of times once they moved on from shy touching act. Well once Joshua made Jeonghan go wild enough to move past the idea of propriety. Things got more heated, kisses longer, deeper, touches lingering longer, in places they shouldn’t be. But he cared little as he had his beloved touching him in intimate places making him feel alive.

With the last button in place, Joshua took his reflection in. Decked head to toe in white, with glistening silver accents, with the occasional twinkle of sapphires and diamonds. The clothes were body hugging to show off his every curve and wiry muscle. If he didn’t know any better he’d peg himself as some spoiled, rich, weak omega, and only two of those descriptions were right. He would have a lot of eyes on him, which is what they wanted no doubt. But he only wanted one pair of eyes on him, Joshua knew he’d have it but still, sue him if he was a tad insecure. While he held title and looks, Jeonghan held the same. And watching every eligible omega throw themselves at him if they were interested or told to left a bad taste in Joshua’s mouth.  

He knew, Joshua knew who Jeonghan had his eyes on. He felt them over and over again, saw them light up when Joshua came into the room, felt them lingering on him, always. But it was a different sort of unsettling when he couldn’t tell the other eligible omegas to back the fuck off. That Jeonghan was his, and unless they thought they could fight the crown prince and win they best step right off. However, he couldn’t. Joshua had no choice but to watch him dance with other people besides himself, make small talk, see him being flirted at, watch him flirt with others. He watched it all until it made him sick to his stomach.

And he had to deal with his own too. The flirting nobles, dignitaries, ambassadors, foreign royalty, everyone who thought they could sway him came at him, single or not. They made the mistake of giving Joshua his blade before, and one stupid person made the grave mistake of coming too close to touch him inappropriately. He nearly de-manned the bastard on the ballroom floor. Some had written if off as youthful brashness since he had been sixteen, but he knew that people were wary of him after that. And his father then banned his sword from making its appearance during balls and the such ever again. Couldn’t have his son accidentally lopping off something important from someone who was semi important.

Joshua made sure to show them omega or not, he’d take no shit from anyone. And his dressers following his father’s _exact_ orders made sure to never give him his sword again; they allowed him to sneak in daggers, and small blades. No one could take Joshua’s weapons from him, and if he couldn’t carry his sword, well he made Soonyoung carry it for him as an extra blade. Everyone backed off after that incident. Gossip carried itself though the lands that despite being the White Prince, Joshua would not have any liberties being taken, not unless someone wanted to lose a limb.

A voice jerked Joshua out of his thoughts. “You look stunning your highness.”

Turning his head, he smiled at his attendant. “Do I?” While he could tell, the clothes were cut and made to fit close to his body, and the material was of the best quality; he couldn’t help but wonder if the extra sparkles and decorations outshined him. “I’m not lost in all the white and gems?”

“You are the brightest of them all,” Soonyoung said smugly.

Always the flatterer his friend turned man servant. “You have to say that to me,” laughing into his hand, “I’m your boss. I could have you beheaded for back talk.”

The dressers laughed, as did the tailor.

“No, my prince you wouldn’t. But I would never lie to you. You outshine them all and all eyes will be on you.” Soonyoung said, eyes conveying his sincerity.

Joshua smiled at his reflection shyly. “And what of the only eyes that I want on me?” God, he was acting like a school girl with her first crush. He’d be sickened by his behavior if he wasn’t so damn in love.

The other attendants all voiced their reassurances, telling him that everyone’s eyes would be on him, including the ones that he wanted. That he was the crown prince and he was the brightest jewel in the kingdom’s treasury.

Soonyoung though looked at him sharply with those tiger eyes of his and said confident and just a tad reprimanding, “When have they ever strayed away from you?”

Joshua looked at him a bit in shock at first, before he nodded. Soonyoung was right. When had Jeonghan’s eyes ever strayed away from him? No matter who took his attention or if he went far from him, Jeonghan would find Joshua in the end. Always.

Straightening his coat, he stared at himself one more time. Nodding at what he saw, he turned and said, “Let’s go greet the guests shall we?”

 

* * *

As the guest of honor, he was announced last. He walked down the grand staircase to the doors of the ballroom. Smiling, Joshua remembered that when they were younger and it was only him and Soonyoung, the two of them would slide down the banisters over and over again. Now he was walking towards the start of a new chapter. No longer that young child who played with his manservant. Knowing his father, he’d be married by the next year.

“You have the box?” Joshua asked Soonyoung, nerves in his voice.

Chuckling at Joshua, Soonyoung answered, “Or course your highness.” He snickered into his hands. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this nervous before. Not even when you had to go to training the day after you recovered from presenting.”

They continued down the staircase. “This and that are different. Training is nothing new. And I showed those idiots who was boss. This is important. Far more important than anything else so far. This is the rest of my life we’re talking about.” Quietly asking Hoshi once again for reassurance, “Do you think he’ll like it?”

“Obviously. You made it with his image in mind. The love and care you put into the design shows. He’d be a stupid man not to love it.” Soonyoung patted his pocket. “Like he’d be a stupid man to hurt you once you two are officially promised.” Eyes glinting, he said, “I’ll cut him down if he hurts you.”

“I can take care of myself,” Joshua said with a bit of reprimand in his voice. Lifting one brow, “Did you forget that I regularly wipe the floor with their asses on a daily basis?”

“Nope. But as your friend and your closet servant, it’s my prerogative to have first dibs. Then I shall leave the killing blow to you.”

Joshua laughed, voice echoing down the staircase alerting the guards and footmen stationed there. “Yes. It is my right.” Lifting his head high he said, “Now let’s deal the killing blow.”

He stood at the front of the doors nodding to the footmen and the announcer. Joshua stood as the doors swung open.

“Announcing, his royal highness, Crown Prince Joshua Hong!”

All eyes swung towards the door and Joshua walked in, head high. He smiled at some people as he walked by. Joshua ignored the gasps of awe, the jealous nobles who talked behind their hands, and the gossip mongers who kept wondering about who he had chosen. He was looking only for one person. Always for that one person. And there he was. Slouching against the wall with a glass of champagne in his hands. Looking like an asshole noble. Soon to be his asshole noble.

Jeonghan raised his glass as Joshua walked by, a smirk playing on his lips. With each step towards the dais, Joshua could feel Jeonghan’s eyes watching him. Just as Soonyoung assured him that they would. Why he felt so scared he didn’t understand. Today was supposed to be on the of the happiest days of his life. Nothing could go wrong.

 

* * *

Joshua stayed on the dais with his parents as he was supposed to. He had people come up to him to congratulate him on the announcement. Others who came to wish him well on this journey to marriage. Acquaintances who ribbed him for being the first among them to be promised. Vernon, who came to up to talk to him about life and the various going ons in their lives; he left with a promise to give the shovel talk to his promised one. Leaving Joshua smiling into his own glass of champagne.

Joshua picked at his plate of food that Soonyoung graciously brought to him, reminding him to eat or he’d be too skinny for any sort activity. Chewing on a cracker, he nearly dropped the plate as Jeonghan walked up to the dais.

Jeonghan bowed to his father and mother. “Your majesties. How are you faring so far?” What that idiot was doing Joshua didn’t know.

“We’re doing well Jeonghan. How is the training with your father doing?”

“Absolutely great your majesty. My father despaired at first but with the quality work I’m doing he seems to be calming down,” Jeonghan replied with an easy smile. “He’s letting me handle the vineyard estate.”

 “Ah that’s right. He complained of you before. Now he sings your praises. Seems like you’ve changed your ways,” the King said with a smile.

Joshua nearly choked on his food. Jeonghan’s habits of lazing about was a rather large issue when it came down to choose who Joshua wanted. The whole process was easy for Joshua since he knew who he had wanted, but reading the actual information that had been compiled on Jeonghan. Well…that wasn’t so pretty.

 

* * *

His father called him into his study and handed him a pile of files. “You’re here. Good,” waving his hand over a medium sized pile of files, “You know what these are I assume?”

“Yes.” He pressed his lips together. Joshua could figure out a decent number of names those files held, but he hoped for a specific one. “The candidates.”

“Correct.” His father added, “You are free to add any names you want. In the case that they aren’t there and you’d like to actually consider them.”

Joshua motioned for Soonyoung to take the files. “I’ll bring back the one I want. I’ll burn the rest for my study fire.” It was a still a bit nippy considering his birthday had just passed. No need to waste the trees if he had perfectly good useless paper. He’d read the files for future blackmail material and then burn them.

“We will discuss the person you choose. No matter the promise we made,” his father said giving him a serious look.

Joshua simply walked out of the room, Soonyoung following him. His father said discuss, but to Joshua all it meant that was he would have to defend his choice.

The process of choosing was easy. Hoshi and him even had some fun with the files, sitting on the floor of his study laughing at some of the information and the candidates.

“Oh lord. Your father chose Lord Aron,” Soonyoung said holding up the file with a laugh bubbling from his mouth.

Joshua pulled a face. “Aron? Really?” He shook his head. “Father knows nothing about me. Too busy playing king to spend time with his omega son.” Pulling his pretty face into a sneer, “Aron would be like marrying a brother who I’m not even that close with. Not to mention he’s actually taken.”

Hoshi nodded. “True. Rumors of him and Lady Hyemi possibly tying the knot have been circulating something mad.” Then Soonyoung started to collapse in a fit of hysterical laughter.

“What?” Joshua asked turning his head away from a file on some older Duke that he threw in the fire.

“Your father,” more laughter petered out of his mouth, “Put Vernon in here,” Soonyoung said laughter filling the air.

“No,” Joshua said in a horrified voice.

“Yes.” He threw the file over to Joshua who stared down at it in horror. Picking the boy who felt like his only brother felt wrong, on so many levels.

“He really doesn’t know me at all,” Joshua said, looking down at the picture of Vernon. He wanted to say that it didn’t hurt, but it did. On purely emotional level it hurt, like a knife to the gut. It shouldn’t have phased him any more considering his father was absent for most if not all of his life. Dismissing the file, he tossed it to the side. “It’s no matter. Did you find Jeonghan’s yet?”

Soonyoung kept mum about the elephant in the room. He nodded. “Right here,” he paused, “I’m not sure if you’ll like what the notes have to say.”

Joshua narrowed his eyes. “Besides his habits of being lazy what else can they say about him? He’s a rather high status, can fight, educated, an alpha, has money. What does Father find lacking?”

“It might be better if you take a look on what it says.” He handed it over, scooting back a bit in preparation for Joshua’s outburst.

“Noble standing is high enough not to merit much comment,” Joshua said, pushing back a piece of hair mumbling, “Age bears no comment.” His eyes kept scanning the pages, “Physical appearance noted for being highly handsome, even with the rakish,” he raised one eyebrow, “long hair.” Joshua gave a small quirk of his lips, he wouldn’t call Jeonghan’s long hair rakish but obviously the person who compiled the report had something against it. “Personality,” he hummed. “. Friendly. Charismatic. Qualities wanted in a King’s partner. But,” his lips thinned. “But noticed to be overtly charming and too flirty. The rumors circulating on how many women,” Joshua paused anger building, “And men he may have gone through is large. Nothing can be confirmed besides hearsay from some rather desperate ladies and young men who were, are, somewhat still infatuated with the young noble.”

“His work ethic may leave something to be desired as well. The young lord is noted to be lazy. Despite being the only son and the eldest child, the way he goes about life is lacking. Education or not he is not currently putting it to use at the moment this is being compiled.” Joshua grit his teeth. The report wasn’t exactly wrong, but the way they put it like Jeonghan was doing absolutely nothing and had no plans for anything besides being a lay about. They didn’t seem to find that Jeonghan was currently handling his own investments and was thinking of opening business of sorts.

 “Overall superficially he is a good match, considering the close bond. But he lacks what a few other candidates may have in order to be a successful partner or King.” Joshua put down the file calmly. “Lacking? Jeonghan is lacking?”

In the most even voice Soonyoung had heard from his prince, Joshua said, “What Jeonghan lacks I have in spades. There’s no use for a partner to take over for me. Which they no doubt think will happen” Hoshi noted how Joshua’s hands clenched on the file though and the tightened jaw. He skidded further away from Joshua. Best to be out of the way in case he exploded.

“I wasn’t raised to be only a breeder,” he snapped. “ _I_ am going to be King and me choosing someone alpha or not doesn’t mean they will automatically take over for me. I won’t have it!” Slapping the file on the table beside them, Joshua ranted, “In any case a partner is to be another half. A person with qualities that complement me! Not override me! I can take the burden of being King as long as someone is there to help and tell me when enough is enough! I have no need for someone to be my King!”

Snorting at the other open file he abandoned, he picked it up waving it around, “This idiot! This idiot wants to be King! He would no doubt try to delegate me to being prince consort with no power once we would be married! I have no need for idiots like this!” Joshua threw the file in the flames, his nostrils flaring, “Jeonghan is perfect. He knows that I am capable and will let me handle myself. But he also knows when to pull me back and take over.”

“Of course,” Soonyoung said. He heard all the rants and yelling of the issues Joshua had to deal with plenty of times before. As tiring as it was at times, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for his prince for having to deal with all of this.

“He is the pillar I lean on when the world is spinning and I need someone to make it stop.” Joshua scoffed. “Lacking? The only thing lacking is this information collector’s brain. Father needs better spies. He’s getting behind on his network.”

“Not everyone can claim and actually have intimate knowledge on Jeonghan my prince.” Soonyoung said trying to calm Joshua down.

“People can claim. But you’re right. No can actually have this much knowledge unless they’re as close as we are.” Joshua deflated. “Now the problem is convincing Father that Jeonghan is the right one.”

 

* * *

“Joshua?”

Jeonghan laughed. “He’s lost in his own head again.”

The queen shook her head. “Joshua.”

Joshua jerked out of his memories. “I’m sorry. Did someone say something?”

“I asked how you were feeling tonight Joshua,” Jeonghan repeated, smirk on his face.

That stupid smirk made Joshua alternate between wanting to kiss it away or slap it off his face. Which he had done before. Slap it off. Well more like punch it off. But lately he switched to kissing the damn smile off Jeonghan’s face. Maybe he should go back to punching it off.

“Excited,” he said giving Jeonghan a small smile, “afraid.”

“Afraid?” Jeonghan asked.

“Afraid of how the person I chose won’t be happy with the gift I had made.” He gave a weak smile.

Jeonghan looked back at him gently. “I’m sure they’ll like whatever you give them my prince. I think they’ll be too happy and overwhelmed with having you as their promised one to even care about a piece of jewelry.”

Joshua smiled back, his eyes lighting up. He got the message. “Thank you for your reassurances my friend.” Soon to be his promised one.

“Ah, my father is calling me back. My apologies your highnesses.” Jeonghan bowed as the king dismissed him.

“He’s doing well,” Joshua’s mother said. “His mother sings his praises and thanks the gods for the changed attitude he’s had about taking over his father’s seat.”

His father nodded absentmindedly. One of the councilors walked up, whispering in his ear. He stood up.

The ballroom quieted.

“Today is a joyous day. A day where I can finally announce the promised one we have chosen for my son, the crown prince.”

A round of applause sounded through the room.

“Joshua,” he said, gesturing for him to come forward.

Soonyoung held out the box for Joshua to take. Gently Joshua took it from his hands, smiling at his friend, before turning to the front and walking to the center.

“I am proud to announce,”

The seconds ticked by. Joshua stared as Jeonghan moved closer, his hand in his pockets. His own hands clenched around the box that held the bracelet he had agonized over. Joshua scrapped design after design to settle on this.

“My son’s promised one,” his hands waved, “Choi Seungcheol.”


	3. You Promised me so

A roar of applause assaulted his ears as his fingers lost their grip on the box. It clattered to the floor. Joshua turned to Jeonghan, watching as he stopped his moving. He stared back at Joshua, his eyes wide. He mouthed, “What?”

Joshua gave a small shake of his head. He had no idea what was going on. Whipping around he stared at his father who had a wide smile on his face, but his eyes. His eyes were cold. His mother stared back at him, eyes a little sad.

Joshua moved towards them, legs a bit shaky. What was going on? He ignored everyone else. This wasn’t happening to him.

“Mother,” he whispered as he went to her. “What’s going on?” He felt light headed, dizzy. “Mother,” he hissed.

She shook her head, her arms clutching his.

Joshua’s eyes fluttered. The lights, the nerves, the heat were getting to him. He hated doing this but it would get him a way out of this, this mockery that was being made of his life. He fainted. Well more like he faked it mildly. Certainly, he was feeling like shit; he could’ve endured it, but he used this as an opportunity to postpone whatever the hell was happening.

He shut his eyes, hearing his mother yell for Soonyoung and a doctor. The ballroom was in an uproar.

His father called for quiet and for everyone to relax. Joshua felt Soonyoung grab him and rush out the side doors, up the stairs and to his room, no doubt Joshua’s doctor following him. He was laid on the bed, the doctor taking his pulse.

He heard tsking.

“Now isn’t the time to fake being faint your highness.”

Opening his eyes, Joshua stared at him. “I only faked the fainting. I’m feeling light headed. You felt my heartbeat, didn’t you?”

“Shooting through the roof. I take it what just happened wasn’t supposed to happen,” Dr. Kim said.

“No,” Joshua answered. “I’m sorry Soonyoung for faking, but—“

“I understand,” Soonyoung shook his head, “I understand your highness.”

“The box. Did you get the bracelet?” Joshua’s eyes hardened. “I won’t be giving it to Seungcheol.” His hands clenched into fists, “This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“How’s my son?” Footsteps echoed on the floorboards and a swish of fabric made its way through his ears.

Speak of the devil. Joshua narrowed his eyes. “What happened out there?! We agreed on Jeonghan. You told me my choice was fine! What happened!?”

“Joshua now isn’t the time to discuss this,” he said in a placating manner.

“No! Now is exactly the time! What you announced out there was wrong? You promised me!”

Immediately his father’s eyes hardened. “I will not discuss this. Not here.” He stormed out, most likely walking to his study.

Joshua sprang up from his bed, ignoring Soonyoung’s hand on his arm, steadying him. He shouldn’t be up but damn it all.

He stormed after his father, ignoring his mother’s cries for him to calm down. All Joshua had in mind now was making things right. He clacked his boots hard on the stone floors, pushing the door open with a bit too much strength as it made a large noise against the wall. Furiously he took the last few steps towards the desk his father sat at.

The parts of his brain that wasn’t occupied with what went down heard the quiet click of the door closing and the rustling of his mother’s dress.

Slamming his hand on the table he snarled, “What the hell?! You promised me it was my choice! That I was to choose!” He jabbed a finger in the air, “I chose Jeonghan! How in the seven hells was it announced that it was Seungcheol?!” With each sentence his voice got higher, angrier. This was beyond a minor thing. It was a promise that wasn’t kept. When it was all he had ever asked for in his life; the choice to choose his promised, the one he’d spend forever with. For this to happen when they promised him, it made angrier than ever before.

“Joshua, son, calm down,” his mother said in a soothing voice.

Whirling around he bared his teeth, “No! I won’t. How could you let this happen? You promised me! Both of you promised me!” His heart felt like it was breaking. How on Earth did his parents have the nerve to lie to him, to bring up his hopes for years only to make them come crashing down like this. In front of the person he loved, in front of the family he had made in the castle, their friends. “How?”

Joshua took in a few deep breaths. Tamping down on his anger, he said calm as he could, “Retract it. Rescind that decision. Put out another announcement that it’s not Seungcheol. Now. Tomorrow.” He wanted to plead, beg, but he wouldn’t. No, they promised him. They had to fix this. Before Jeonghan did something stupid. Before any more hearts were broken. Joshua saw that devastated look in Jihoon’s eyes. “Father.”

His father, silent throughout his yelling, sighed. “I can’t.” The King of the Brione, the man who wielded the most power in the entire coastal areas couldn’t grant his only son’s request.

“And why not?” Joshua asked, heart pounding so loud he could barely hear his own thoughts. “Why can’t you? It’s easy father. Write another announcement and tell them the truth. Take back what you said tonight.”

“It’s not as easy as that Joshua.” He said rubbing his forehead.

“You’re the King! Of course it’s that easy.” He said, but his father shook his head. Joshua turned to his mother, who stood still throughout the whole thing besides the moment she asked for him to calm down. “Mother, tell him it’s as easy that.” He took a shuddering breath, “Please.”

The hurt in her child’s voice made her want to hug him, but she could tell if she did at this moment, he’d lash out, even at her. She shook her head.

“Mother,” his voice wavered. They couldn’t do this to him. Not on this. Anything but this. He had done his duty, dropped his hopes and dreams, did things he didn’t want to do, learned things he never wanted to learn. All so he could have this. So he could marry the one person he loved and who loved him in return.

He could stomach life as an omega, as a King who people might not take seriously half the time. He stomached being treated as if he were less despite all the skill he showed on the battlefield, in the strategy room, in politics. He stomached being treated as glass, as a pawn on several occasions. He stomached a lot, just so he could have this, and yet they were denying him. His eyes welled, “Mommy. Please.”

She choked back tears. Joshua had stopped calling her mommy years ago, back when he started his training, back when the ugly world was shown to him. “The Choi’s have something on your father. Something was promised or something is being held over him. He wouldn’t tell me. That’s all I know.” She held her handkerchief to her mouth, trying to stave back the tears.

“Father, what is it?” Joshua asked. The man stayed silent. “What do the Choi’s have on you?”

“That is not something for you to know. Not now. Nor ever.” He said, the tone in his voice emphasizing the finality of his statement. He stood up. “You will live with the decision that has been made.” He started to walk out of the study presumably to the royal chambers.

“Father!” He screamed. “Come back here and tell me!” Joshua moved to run after his father, but he felt his mother grab him by the arms. “You promised me! Get back here and fix it!”

“Joshua. Joshua darling please calm down,” she pleaded.

He yanked himself away from her. “No. I won’t. I won’t live with this decision. I will find out what’s going on and I won’t have Seungcheol as my promised. Nothing can make me.” He gritted his teeth, “If I have to expose the royal family to get what I want then so be it. I won’t take this.” Joshua stormed off, leaving his mother in the study crying.

* * *

Joshua walked down the halls, boots slapping the floor angrily. Ignoring the guards who were stationed nearby and his own manservant Soonyoung, he continued until he saw the rooms Seungcheol was placed in. Joshua knew that he’d be in there, despite going to try and placate Jihoon, Joshua knew that he was turned away. He knocked on the doors, keeping the fury inside. The doors opened showing his manservant, Mingyu.

“I’m sorry Your Highness, but Seungcheol has expressed that he’s not taking any visitors right now. Although we are glad you are awake and well.” He bowed as courteous as ever.

Joshua wasn’t having it. “Did he now? Well too damn bad. Move aside. He may be a friend but he is first and foremost a citizen and noble in this kingdom and I am its prince. And he will talk to me.” He hissed at Mingyu, pushing him in the room so he could get inside.

“Joshua?” Soonyoung questioned.

Joshua ignored him as he pushed his way into the room. Once inside he yelled, “Choi Seungcheol, get your stupid ass out here! We need to talk!”

“My Prince,” Soonyoung hissed, grabbing onto Joshua, “calm down.”

He shrugged him off. “If you don’t fucking come out here I’ll freaking go talk to Jihoon myself and blame you for this! Get out here!”

A few seconds later a drenched Seungcheol emerged from the bed chambers. “Oh, so you’re saying it’s my fault instead of yours?”

The tone that Seungcheol said it in made Joshua want to draw his sword, but he had been denied his weapon in the sake of looking more omega like instead of his warrior persona. “You want to argue about whose fault it is instead of trying to fix this mess?” Joshua spat.

“No, no you’re right. We know, shit a lot of people know that you weren’t looking my way at all.” He sounded tired. Mingyu ran over with a towel drying him, as Seungcheol clearly ignored drying himself off. “We all knew who you were looking at. So what the fuck is up with this situation then?”

“He won’t take it back,” Joshua bit out. “Father won’t take back the announcement. He won’t tell me why or what. All Mother has said is that your family is holding something over him, that’s why we’re _promised_.” Taking deep breaths, he tried to calm down, reminding himself that Seungcheol was a friend, a friend in the same shit boat he was in.

“What?!” Seungcheol exclaimed. “What in the hells do we have over him?”

“If I knew I wouldn’t be here now would I? I’d be fixing this problem. But I don’t know and if we want out of this debacle we have to work together. I don’t want to have your children, let alone marry you. Just the idea of bedding you makes me vomit.” Joshua said vehemently.

Quirking one eyebrow, Seungcheol said, “Gee, thanks to know that. Well while the idea isn’t as abhorrent to me, but if I so much as looked in your direction with anything besides thoughts of friend, Jihoon would de-man me.”

“Oh, you mean he hasn’t already tried to,” he sniped. Joshua sighed, as soon as he heard what he said. “I’m sorry. That was cruel of me.”

“It was,” Seungcheol muttered. “And he did. He threw the presents I gave him at me, telling me to give them to you since we’re ‘promised’ and all. Even the fancy dagger I got him for his birthday. Which nearly de-manned me.” Pushing his hand into hair he sighed sadly, “He wouldn’t let me explain, but then again I didn’t have anything to explain. He threw the contents of his water pitcher at me.” He gestured to his wet body. “I was kept in the dark about this too you know.”

Joshua thinned his lips and nodded reluctantly.

“You would think that by now they know who you had your eye on. Goodness knows you had countless people after you, but you rebuffed them all but one. How you two kept it so secret I don’t know?”

Soonyoung coughed muttering, “Lots of hiding and secrecy on the castle staff’s part.”

Joshua gave him a glare, “It’s not like you were chaperoning all the time.”

Seungcheol laughed, because he himself employed similar tactics with Jihoon, but as he wasn’t crown prince it was much easier. “In any case back to the matter at hand. What’s this about my family holding something over your father.”

“I screamed at Father and he said nothing beyond no. Mother is the one who told me that Father told her the Choi’s are holding something over him, a promise or secrets she didn’t know. That is why we’re promised.” He sneered, “I guess your family wants to be a part of the royal family more than we thought. Small mercies it was you and not your older brother.”

“A promise or blackmail? Weird. Thought your father was an upstanding guy. But what the hell do we have on him.” Seungcheol said, muttering the last sentence.

“Something big enough; We’re going to find out what it is and I’m going to break the Choi family if I need to in order to get what I want,” Joshua said, eyes gleaming viciously. “I will do whatever is necessary, exposing the royal family and taking yours down.”

“Hey now,” Seungcheol said. “Think for a second here Joshua. This might be bigger than we think. You sure you want to do that?”

“I will do whatever I deem necessary!” He snapped. “This is my happiness at stake. I will find out what’s happening and if I take down some stupid old fogies while I’m at it so be it. I’m going to be this country’s future King, if they think they can manipulate me like this they have another thing coming.”

“But—“

“I’ll do my best not to strike your family from the book of nobles, but if they think they can dictate my life like this using blackmail. They underestimate me severely.” Joshua said fiercely. He trained to be a leader, a King, a ruler first and foremost. His status came second to all of these things. He wouldn’t let other people pull his strings. “I’m going to bed. We’ll talk more tomorrow.” He turned leaving Seungcheol slack jawed as to the apparent viciousness.

“What about Jeonghan? Aren’t you going to explain things to him?”

“Who says I won’t?”

* * *

“Joshua?”

“Not tonight Soonyoung. Go off to bed. I’ll be all right.” Joshua sighed and waved Soonyoung off. “Tomorrow.”

He looked at him, concern in his eyes. He nodded, knowing that Joshua needed time alone. “Yes, your highness.”

Joshua walked into his chambers and closed the door, knowing that there was someone in here. He walked past the sitting area into his bedroom and saw Jeonghan on his bed.

“You’re here,” he said voice slightly trembling. “I thought you wouldn’t show.”

Jeonghan opened his arms. “I’ll always be here. Now come. Tell me what’s going on.” Jeonghan mentioned nothing of the fainting. Joshua hated showing weakness, the fact that he fainted in front of so many people meant he’d be embarrassed by it and it would not do to bring it up.

Falling into his arms, he clung to Jeonghan, letting him take them down into the blankets. How could everything go so wrong? All he asked for was for this man to be his. Why couldn’t he get this one thing? “Father won’t rescind the announcement. I argued and screamed. He wouldn’t even tell me why.” He felt Jeonghan tighten his hold. Moving his hands up and down in a soothing manner, Joshua continued, “Mother was the one who told me, after I pleaded with her, that the Choi’s have something over Father. A promise, a secret, something. This is why he announced Seungcheol instead of you like we had agreed upon.”

“What are we going to do? I know there’s no way you want to marry Seungcheol.” He smirked at Joshua, “Not when you have me.”

He laughed and then let out a tired sigh. “We’re going to find out what’s this secret is and then I’m going to show these people what happens when you try to manipulate the future King’s life. I’ll take lives if necessary, strike the Choi’s from the Book of Nobles, expose the Royal family’s secrets. I won’t take this lying down.” He wanted to snarl still. “I won’t.”

Kissing Joshua lightly on the lips, “Woe to those who underestimate my beloved. Show them who the White Prince really is.” Jeonghan moved his hands from his back to his waist, down to his butt. Giving it a light squeeze, he rolled Joshua onto the blankets onto his back. He unwound his arms and moved as to get up.

“No. Not tonight. Stay.” Joshua clung to his arms, not letting go his grip on Jeonghan’s fine shirt. After everything that happened today, he needed Jeonghan here with him. Even if they were pushing the boundaries, because as of this evening he was technically promised to Seungcheol.

“Beloved, we shouldn’t.”

“Please,” he begged. “You know how much I hate begging.” He looked up at Jeonghan from his lashes, “Stay. No one will say anything. They know who I want.”

He let out a little moan as he saw Joshua flutter his lashes like a wily seducer out of the romance novels. “Stop trying to seduce me. We’ve gone farther than we should’ve thanks to that.” He rolled them over onto their sides. “But all right. Just this once. I’ll stay.” Taking a look at Joshua’s appearance, “You should change though. As should I. Go on. You first. I may have seen a lot but I haven’t seen everything yet.”

Joshua laughed. Kissing him, he replied, “Because we’ve had the sense to stop before we went too far.”

Jeonghan swat at his butt. “Go.”

He changed quietly. Something would have to be done. Nothing was going right and he wouldn’t have this taken away from him. No matter what he had to have this one thing. Joshua moved back to the bed, letting Jeonghan wrap his arms around him, pulling the covers over them.

Laying his head on Jeonghan’s shoulder, he held on. There was too many questions and not enough answers. Tomorrow he would be pushed to take Seungcheol’s ring and pushed to give Seungcheol his own gift. Tomorrow he would have to make up some sort of plan to change everything or he wouldn’t have these arms around him any longer. Everything would come tomorrow and Joshua had no idea on what to do.

He jerked out of his thoughts as he felt a kiss on his forehead. “Tomorrow,” Jeonghan said softly. “We will deal with things tomorrow.” Lightly he ran his thumb under Joshua’s eye, “You need rest. Look at these eye bags. Rest.”

“Am I not pretty with the bags under my eyes?” Joshua felt a surge of irrational anger. He knew Jeonghan was talking out of concern but after he faked fainting and the way he had to dress; everything played on his biological status and he officially had enough of it today. “Will you leave me when I’m no longer beautiful? Is that all I’m good for?”

“You know that’s not what I mean. But I also know that you’re angry at everything. Relax. Just for tonight and then tomorrow you can go on the warpath I know you want to start.”

Joshua bit his lip, feeling guilty but still angry and afraid.

Jeonghan smirked in the dark. “Do you need me to help you relax?” He wiggled his hands in Joshua’s face. “Some touching perhaps.”

Laughing Joshua pushed at his chest. “And who’s the one who said we shouldn’t do anything.”

He smiled back. “I needed to get you to laugh. I would help you but I’m afraid with the bed underneath us I would push too far.” He paused, “But then again, I’m more afraid that you would push me too far. Seducing me until I gave in.”

Smirking at him, Joshua said nothing. He wrapped his arms around him again. “Tomorrow. I’ll go on my warpath tomorrow.”

Jeonghan kissed him. “I’ll help. Can’t let my best friend steal my beloved away from me.”

“No one ever could,” Joshua said against his lips.

Jeonghan stopped, staring at him intensely. Their declarations of love were sweet, sugary more often than not. This one was intense, laden with meaning. “You’re mine forever?”

“As long as I live,” Joshua whispered. “The only children I will ever bear will be children you father. No one else can have me. Body, soul, or heart.”

“That is the best news I will ever have in my life,” Jeonghan replied. Wrapping Joshua up in his arms, he breathed deep. “Tomorrow I will help you make that come true. And then we can practice having children when your heat rolls around.”

Joshua laughed in that cute chuckle of his. “Tomorrow.”

* * *

Groaning Joshua rolled into Jeonghan more, ignoring the hand shaking him awake.

“My prince.” More shaking. “Joshua,” Soonyoung hissed. “Get up before anyone else comes in here and sees you in bed with Lord Jeonghan.”

Joshua mumbled. “If I’m ruined then they have no choice but to let Jeonghan marry me.”

Jeonghan chuckled sleepily into Joshua’s neck.

“Or they could very well push a wedding with Seungcheol to happen sooner,” Soonyoung said. “Especially if Jeonghan had sex with you.”

“We didn’t do anything,” Joshua said, getting up and rubbing his eyes. “I’m still a virgin. Sadly.”

“Your highness,” Soonyoung said, scandalized. “You two…” he quivered, finger shaking as he pointed.

“We’ve done nothing. Which is sad since we’re in love.” Joshua got up from the bed, walking to his closet. “What’s the huge fuss?”

“Lord Seungcheol wants to see you. I think about last night. Since your father won’t…”

Joshua laughed, which could be heard through the open door. Why he left it open Jeonghan didn’t know? Was it to tempt him? Or to entice him to get up and watch Joshua undress. Either of those options were bad. He got up, smiling as he saw Chan scramble into the bedroom.

“My lord. Where were you? You didn’t come back to your rooms like you promised. I was worried sick. If people knew that you were in bed with Prince Joshua you’d be dead.” Chan waved his hands around, exasperated and in a mild panic.

“We didn’t do anything inappropriate. No matter how much he wanted it,” Jeonghan said with a sly smile.

Joshua emerged from his closet, clad in black trousers and a blue shirt. Soonyoung rushed over to tie a lovely bow onto the collar and fixed the Prince’s vest.

“Don’t listen to him Chan. He offered to help me relax,” with a wry smile on his face, “with his hands.” He raised an eyebrow, “Your lord has dirty thoughts a plenty.”

Jeonghan walked up and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “You inspire such lovely thoughts my dear.”

“I’m letting Lord Seungcheol into the antechamber your highness,” Soonyoung said with a raised brow, as if he were telling Joshua to tone it down.

“With breakfast laid out?”

“Already done your highness.”

“Thank you Soonyoung.” Joshua took Jeonghan’s hands off. “Better you get dressed too Jeonghan. I’ll be waiting outside in the antechamber.”

Jeonghan held onto Joshua’s left hand. Lifting it he kissed the ring finger. “Of course, I’ll be right out my prince.”

Joshua smiled before pulling away. “Keep your lord on schedule please Chan.”

Chan saluted. “At your service your highness.” Chan pushed Jeonghan into Joshua’s closet, ignoring his protests.

Joshua walked into his sitting room. “So what brings you here Seungcheol?” He sat down, taking the cup of coffee Soonyoung offered him and drank silently.

“My father came to me this morning and told me to see you. Since we’re promised now.”

Lowering his cup, Joshua gave him a razor sharp smile. “Don’t say that again. I won’t have it. I’m coming up with a plan to get us out of this. I won’t have you. Friend or not.” He brought the cup back to his lips, taking another sip. As he lowered it, the cup moved from his hands.

Jeonghan came out it seemed. Mingyu eyes were wide enough to pop out of his skull. Jeonghan took a long gulp from Joshua’s cup, handing it back to him empty.

Seungcheol sputtered. “Did you two spend the night together? Were you trying to get yourself pregnant to get out of this?”

Joshua restrained himself from throwing his cup at Seungcheol’s dumb face. “Yes, we spent the night together. Sleeping,” he seethed. “And no I wasn’t trying to get myself pregnant. If you knew anything about omegas you would know the only time we’re fertile is during heat. And it’s not even every heat you utter imbecile.” Joshua gave him an ugly smile, “Did you learn nothing from all those fancy teachers your father spent money on? I learned from mine.”

“Hey now,” Seungcheol said, “it’s a bit too early to start on the insults.”

“He’s not wrong though,” Jeonghan mused, moving to sit next to Joshua, making sure to sit so close that there was no space in between them. He moved to take a croissant, breaking off the end to feed to Joshua, tapping against the seam of his lips until he opened to accept it.

 Joshua gave him a tiny glare, swiping his tongue across Jeonghan’s fingers but eating it.  

Nodding, Jeonghan continued, “Even I learned how omega cycles work. It’d be dumb of me not to.”

Seungcheol sputtered. “It’s not as if Jihoon is one. We were going to adopt.”

“If your father was going to let you,” Joshua snapped. He growled as Jeonghan held up a piece of toast with jam spread on it. Aggressively he took a bite, which seemed to appease Jeonghan. He chewed unable to speak. Well more like he had manners drilled into him so he chewed until it was gone.

“What Joshua is saying is that we all know that your father would’ve thrown a fit and held out. He opposed your courting since the beginning. He wanted to use you as a means for something,” Jeonghan said gently. Turning to Joshua he again held up the toast, raising a brow as Joshua lifted his lips in a tiny growl. He smiled as Joshua took another bite, but not without muttering some uncouth words from his pretty mouth aiming them at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan’s own mouth twisted. “Well it looks like your father is trying to angle his way into the royal family by using you.” His eyes narrowed as he looked at Seungcheol. “You’re my friend. One of my best friends. But I won’t have you taking Joshua from me.”

“I don’t want him!” Seungcheol snapped. “I just want Jihoon! And yes, I knew I’d have a hard time with convincing my father. But I would do it for Jihoon.” He let out a huge growl of frustration. “But look at where we are now! God damn it!”

Joshua opened his mouth, turning away from Jeonghan who held a forkful of eggs. “Let me speak Jeonghan.”

“Darling,” he said, trying to persuade Joshua, “you’re too skinny lately. You even fainted yesterday. Eat.”

Any other day and Joshua would enjoy being spoiled by Jeonghan but not today. Snarling Joshua said, “I faked it if you must know. I needed to buy time.”

“Something we need to do now,” Soonyoung muttered.

“You faked it?!” Seungcheol eyes opened wide as if he had just discovered a new side to Joshua.

Joshua whirled to face him. “Did you forget just how much longer I normally can go in the training field than you two? How on Earth did you think I would faint over something like that?”

Chan’s lips moved. And judging by the way Soonyoung snickered it was something insulting.

“Like I said I needed time,” pausing, he straightened, a lightbulb going off in his head. “Time.” Scrunching his eyebrows, he repeated once more, “Time. I need more time.” He snapped his fingers. “That’s it!”

“What’s it?” Jeonghan and Seungcheol asked.

Eyes gleaming Joshua replied, “I know what we’re going to do.”

 


	4. Orders

“What?” Jeonghan said, the confusion on his face, well Joshua would call it cute but now wasn’t the time to think about how cute Jeonghan was.

“I’m going to buy us time,” he repeated. Biting his lip, he looked pensive. “None of us will like it much but this might be the only way.”

As soon as he heard the words won’t like, Jeonghan leaned into Joshua’s personal space, his face right above Joshua’s, his whole body towering over him, as if he were trying to intimidate the answer out of him, “Shua?”

Joshua pushed at him, not quite moving him all the way out of his face, but enough distance. Stupid alpha hormones gave Jeonghan an advantage when he decided to use them, or when they surged out of nowhere. And considering the situation, Jeonghan no doubt didn’t even know he was doing this to Joshua.

“Calm down,” he said gently, “I haven’t even told you yet.”

Breathing through his nose, Jeonghan nodded. “Sorry. With everything that’s happened though. I’m feeling a bit, tense.”

Seungcheol snorted. “Lies. You mean you feel like you want to rip my head off.” He stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth. Munching, he said, “There’s no need to sugar coat it. I’d feel agitated and violent too if someone was taking my place by Jihoon’s side.”

Jeonghan moved, as if he were going to lunge at his childhood friend and start wrestling on the floor, in thanks for reminding Jeonghan just what sort of situation they were currently in thanks to Seungcheol’s shit father and family.

“We’re going to play along with it,” Joshua said, grabbing Jeonghan by the back of his shirt, pulling him down. “We’re going to make as if I’m fine with Seungcheol and then we’re going to go to Seungcheol’s family home and find out what it is.”

“What?!” The two of them shouted at Joshua. Seungcheol leaped up to his feet while Jeonghan turned back to Joshua.

“We,” he said slowly, as if they were slow witted, “are going to act like we all are ok with Seungcheol and I being promised. Then, we’ll make up some dumb excuse to go to Seungcheol’s home and his family will follow and since alphas are dumb and like to boast he’d likely left something around.”

“Subterfuge?” Jeonghan asked.

“Yes. We’re going to act and lie our way to the secrets and then end this farce.”

“He can’t lie,” Jeonghan said, pointing at Seungcheol.

“We don’t have to act like we’re in love. Not really,” Joshua pointed out. “If anything, he can just pretend I'm Jihoon while I hide the fact that I want to flinch away from his touch.”

“If we do this,” Seungcheol said, “what do we do about Jihoon? He’s not going to know that we’re all lying. This can very well end everything for him and I.” His face drooped. His eyes might have even got a bit misty. A rare occurrence for Seungcheol.

“Did you talk to him today?” Joshua mused, adding another person into their little scheme would make it more complicated. There were already the three of them and then their manservants. But Jihoon was intelligent in his own right. But could he tamp down on the urge to brain Seungcheol and Joshua for potential things they would have to do in order to pass as a couple. Joshua knew he would be able to placate Jeonghan. They were too wrapped up in each other not to trust each other. That Joshua was sure of. But Seungcheol and Jihoon.

He shook his head. “He wouldn’t see me.” Hands coming together, he sighed. “Seokmin came to the door and told me without even lying that Jihoon would not see me. And that if I didn’t leave I’d be without an important appendage.”

“I’ll talk to him then.” Joshua moved to stand up. “He cannot refuse to see his prince. Even if he likely hates my guts as much as yours. I’ll force him.” He looked down at his friend who seemed as if his whole world was Jihoon and that without him he’d have nothing. “As your friend. I’ll do my best to persuade him.” After all Joshua wasn’t close with Jihoon.

“Joshua,” Jeonghan said, “darling.” He stared at Joshua, a bit frightened. “You have that glint in your eyes that spell trouble. What else are you planning my dear?” He was dropping too many pet names this morning. Joshua wasn’t going to be placated.

“Things, Jeonghan. I have to go set them in motion now. I’ll be back in my study later.” Joshua frowned. “I would have you come see me but at this point it would be a bit...” he said trailing off.

“Later,” Jeonghan answered. “I’ll be by later. I will come find you. Away from prying eyes.”

Joshua beamed at him. Leaning down he kissed Jeonghan lightly on the lips. “I’ll hold you to that promise then.” He pulled away. “We’ll have dinner and I’ll tell you the news and the refined plans on how we’re going to set this into motion. We have to be on top of our game to win our lives back.”

“But will it be the same lives as before all of this?”

Joshua whipped his head over to look at Seungcheol. “What?”

He looked at Joshua, his eyes filled with something he couldn’t figure out. “Our lives. You said you had plans to win them back. But who is to say after we do all of this our lives will go back to being the same. Who is to say that Jihoon will come back to me and we somehow will not change everything?”

Joshua stood still, stiff in a statue like manner. “We have no choice. Whether or not things change we cannot help it. But we can’t keep things the way they are.”

“I’m more worried on how far you will take things,” he said, eyes narrowing.

Clearly, he remembered Joshua’s threats from the night before. Too bad Joshua didn’t care. Snapping back at Seungcheol, Joshua retorted, “I will do as I see fit.” He turned and walked towards his door. “Best for you to remember that.”

* * *

“Are you sure we should be doing this,” Soonyoung whispered.

Joshua waited in front of the door of Jihoon’s guest room. It didn’t even matter what they should be doing. It only mattered that if Jihoon wanted in his little scheme then Joshua would take him into the circle and they’d plan it down to the last detail. Joshua wasn’t going to fail.  “If he refuses to see me,” Joshua said quietly, “then I’ll order him.” Joshua wanted to grit his teeth, but it was unbecoming of a prince. “You know I don’t want to. But this is our lives. I want my happy ending.”

Soonyoung nodded. This whole situation was several levels of fucked but they had to do what they could to right everything.

The door opened, a familiar face leaned out. Apologetic wasn’t a good look on Seokmin, but he still had that friendly demeanor that was like a ray of sunshine even on a rainy day. “I’m sorry your highness, but Lord Jihoon isn’t feeling well. He’s requested all visitors to come back another day.”

Another lovely thing about Seokmin was that he was a horrible liar.

“I’m not asking as a friend,” Joshua said. “I’m ordering him as his prince,” Joshua murmured. It wouldn’t do to let people hear things and wonder what was happening. For Joshua to even bother coming to see Jihoon was a sign that Joshua was here on serious business. It wasn’t as if Joshua hated Jihoon, or even disliked him; they just didn’t seem to click as well and Joshua was too wrapped up in Jeonghan to care. A mistake now.

Seokmin’s face tightened. He nodded. “I’ll inform him your highness. Please come in. Have a seat while I fetch Lord Jihoon.” He practically ran from them, into the bed chambers.

Joshua sat down on the arm chair facing the bedroom. It gave him line of sight of everyone and he would hear any knock on the door. it was a simple tactic but one that would have Jihoon unnerved. And that’s how Joshua needed him to feel. Jihoon was a spitfire and he’d lose his temper even to Joshua.

“Your highness,” Jihoon said, bowing low to him. “How may I help you this morning? Shouldn’t you be spending it with _your_ promised one?”

Joshua gave him a razor-sharp smile. “Sit.”

Jihoon didn’t move. Speak of the devil. His fucking temper was out and about already.

“It wasn’t a suggestion,” Joshua said, his voice ice cold. “I said sit. If you refuse I can make you.”

With gritted teeth and mulish jaw, Jihoon almost stomped over and flopped down on the couch.

Nodding, Joshua took a slight breath. “I’m not here to be superior,” he stopped as he heard Jihoon scoff. “It’d behoove you to remember Lord _Lee_ ,” Joshua hissed, “who is your prince. The more you fight me the longer I shall be in your presence. But also, the more trouble you give the likelier I am to take it out on your family’s holdings. I can be just as childish. I have no need for your family, you’d best remember that.”

The fire in Jihoon’s eyes grew. Good.

“I won’t apologize for last night as it wasn’t my doing. I don’t care what you thought or misunderstood—”

“What was there to misunderstand your _highness_ , Seungcheol is yours now.”

“Stop cutting me off,” Joshua snapped. “I don’t know what went wrong but he wasn’t the intended suitor. His profile was never crossed my hands. I chose another. The fact that his name was thrown out was out of my control and under someone else’s machinations. I came here to offer you peace. But if you want to act like this then fine. Live with the life you have now. Be without your beloved. I don’t care.” He stood up. He had enough of this insolence. His nerves were already frayed. “You’re to leave within the day. Your presence in the castle is no longer welcome.”

Joshua moved to leave, Soonyoung flanking his back.

“Wait,” A voice called out.

Joshua stopped. There was a rustle, and what sounded like a knee hitting the floor. Interesting. Turning around, Joshua looked down to see not Jihoon but Seokmin on his knees.

“I beg your highness to reconsider,” he said. “Lord Jihoon is brusque and unfairly snappish at times but he means well. Yesterday was an ugly surprise and while he may not be showing his pain,” Seokmin paused. “He is deeply hurt your highness.” He implored Joshua, “Please help him. We will listen to what you have to say.”

Jihoon hissed. “What are you doing? Get up.” He grabbed Seokmin by the arm. “You don’t have to kneel on my behalf.”

Seokmin yanked his arm out of his hold. “I do. Especially when you are hurt so and you refuse to do anything about it. I will protect you my lord if no one else will.”

“How noble,” Joshua drawled. “But considering your lord has no wish to hear me out, I don’t see the need for me to waste my breath on someone who could care less.”

“Your highness please,” Seokmin all but sobbed.

“I thought you were the benevolent White Prince,” Jihoon said through clenched teeth.

“Benevolence? To someone who refuses to listen?” Joshua gave him a droll look. “It would like talking to a brick wall. Except the wall has enough wit to not argue back.” Joshua looked Jihoon up and down. “The order stands. You and your staff are to leave within the day.”

He moved to turn but a gritted reply made him stop once more.

“I beg your forgiveness,” Jihoon said.

Now wasn’t this interesting. Joshua waited.

He took the elbow to the gut from Seokmin, and with a bit more grace, “I ask for your highness’s understanding. My mind is in shambles from yesterday.”

If Joshua wanted to be cutting and petty he’d snap back at Jihoon. But it wouldn’t do. “Sit,” he said. “Let’s talk. You might be interested in what I have to say.”

* * *

“So, you all are going to trick your way into finding out?” Jihoon’s eyebrows were raised high on his small face, almost to the point of reaching his hairline.

“There will be more involved things then that but in the simplest terms yes,” Joshua affirmed. “Are you in or not?”

“And how sure are you that you’ll be able to fix everything?”

Joshua watched as Seokmin once again jabbed Jihoon in the side, no doubt for what he thought was insolent behavior to one’s prince.

“There is no guarantee,” Joshua said quietly. “But I’d rather try and get what I want then sit here and let others run my life. I’m not a coward like you.” He watched, mildly satisfied as Jihoon look as he was stabbed. Getting up, he left Jihoon with one last order, “If you’re happy with how the cards were drawn yesterday then my orders still stand and I expect you to leave. Otherwise come see me later on.”

* * *

“You called your highness?”

“I did,” Joshua said, motioning the man forward. “I have a new mission for you.” Joshua frowned down at what little he information he had.

“A mission having to do with what conspired last night?”

“Of course,” Joshua huffed. “Find out what my father is hiding. What odious Lord Choi is holding over him? I don’t care what it is. Find out everything about that damn family. I want to see them burn,” he hissed.

“Understood.” He moved to leave, pausing once. “And what of Yoon family my prince? They’re awfully close to the Chois as well.”

Biting his lip, Joshua hesitated. If Jeonghan found out. No. Jeonghan just wouldn’t find out then. “Everyone and everything that got us into this mess. Leave no stone unturned.”

“Yes.”

Joshua slid into his chair as his spy slid out of the room through the secret passage quietly. There was so much to be done still.


End file.
